What Are You Talking About, Inuyasha Isn't Real
by A.M.E Shadow
Summary: Every wanted to be in your favortie anime show? Well, Nikki Dales wish came true right after she was hit with a metal bat! Then when she wakes up and found herself in the feudal era . . .Let's just say that Nikki Dale's life was just turned upside down!
1. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Inuyasha, even if I would wish on a star that dream would never come true.

* * *

_What are you talking about, Inuyasha isn't real . . . Guess again!_

Character: Nikki Dale is 16 years old

_Chapter #1: Dreamin_g

Nikki Dale is a #1 fan of Inuyasha. She has all the video games, TCG cards, all the movies, all the action figures, all the episodes on DVD, etc. Nikki always talks about it in school with her friends, she is more interested in fighting demons rather than boys, and when she is done with all her homework, she goes and watches Inuyasha on T.V.

One night, Nikki was coming home from her friends house after playing one of her Inuyasha video games, when all of a sudden, someone hit her in the head with a metal bat (Like a hit and run attack) and knocks her out cold . . . .

A few hours later, Nikki woke up and found herself lying in a field of grass.

"How the heck did I get here?" Nikki asked herself. She got up to look around and all she saw was grass, forests and mountains. "Toto, I don't think we are in California anymore!" (Nikki is from California by the way, if you did not guess yet.) Nikki started to walk around the field of grass to see if she would find someone and ask about where the heck she was, when an unexpected Tree Demon, which Nikki had seen before in Inuyasha, running toward her. Nikki was too scared and confused to move.

The Tree Demon graded her and started to run really fast with her in its arms. When Nikki came back to her senses, she saw that she was just kidnapped by a Tree Demon, so Nikki started to scream like crazy for help. She really hoped that someone would hear her because she definitely did not want to be some demon's breakfast. Then Nikki heard some bushes ruffling behind her, so she turned her head around to see what was making that noise; when that person jumped out of the bushes, her mouth dropped open because it was . . .

* * *

Inuyasha, who jumped out of the bushes with his Tesaiga drawn. 

"Don't move human", he said to Nikki and she listened to him since she was too stunned to see Inuyasha flying in the air with his Tesaiga.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted and the attacks hit the demon and he was blown into smithereens, but not for Nikki, she was flying in the air because of the force of the attack from the Tesaiga. Inuyasha jumped into the air and caught her.

"Thank You," Nikki said quietly to him.

"Well, next time you should pay more attention," Inuyasha snorted.

"Sounds just like Inuyasha," whispered Nikki as she smile to herself.

When Inuyasha and Nikki both got to the ground, he let Nikki go and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Nikki called as she ran toward him.

"What?" he said looking at her. As she was walking towards him, Nikki was saying to herself "He sounds like Inuyasha, looks like Inuyasha, and acts like Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean that he is real, right?" Now Nikki was face to face with him. As Nikki was picking up her hands to touch his ears, she was saying to herself, "He isn't real, this is only a dream." Nikki's hands are on his ears, she closed her eyes and squeezed them and to her surprise they felt like real dog ears.

* * *

"Guess Again man!" Nikki said to herself with an anime sweat drop, as she lowered her hands from his ears. "But how can that be? Inuyasha is only a cartoon character. I hope I wake-up from this nightmare soon," Nikki said staring at Inuyasha with confusion. Inuyasha was just staring at her. 

"What?" Nikki asked feel her face become beet red.

"Nothing . . . . You're just acting really weird, like someone I know . . ." Inuyasha said while eyeing Nikki.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she come stumping out of the forest

"Oh shoot! She heard me . . ." Inuyasha said with fear written all over his face.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground and Nikki was laughing so hard that she to fell with her back on the grass, laughing as she would while watching Inuyasha on T.V. However, Nikki had no idea that this was no T.V show . . . But reality . . .

* * *

OMG! Inuyasha real . . . I wish! So you guys wondering what will happen next . . . Only one why to find out, first write me a review and then read the next chapter. :D Message me too!  



	2. Let Me Introduce Myself

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of Inuyasha, I would have sent Kikyo back to Hell already since I hate her guts!

* * *

_Chapter#2: "Let Me Introduce Myself"_

"Um . . . are you okay," Shippo asked as he looked at Nikki from sitting on her stomach.  
"Me, yeah, I'm totally fine and how about you, Shippo?" Nikki smiled as she got up from the floor which made Shippo jump off her.  
"I'm fine to . . . um . . . how do you know my name? We have never met before," Shippo asked as he stared at Nikki like she was a monster.

"I . . . OH!" Nikki was about to say how she knew him but then she stopped herself. "How could I tell him that I know him from a T.V show called Inuyasha, he would never believe me. I mean I can't believe it either that I'm really in the feudal era but when I touched Inuyasha's ears . . . they felt so really . . . I guess . . . I will just make up a lie . . .yeah, I'm good at that," Nikki thought to herself. Shippo was just staring at her with an eyebrow raised since he was waiting for her to answer.

"OH! Well, I mean it is kind of hard not to know you since you are so famous," Nikki laughed as she put her arms around her head.  
"Famous . . . we're famous?" Shippo questioned in astonishment.  
"Of course you are silly, everyone knows about you guys. Killing demons and trying to collect shards from the jewel of four souls, you guys are definitely famous," Nikki said with a thumb up sign.

"I guess we are . . .," Shippo agreed.  
"Shippo, what the heck are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he got up from the ground and hit him across the head.  
"WAAAAAAHH! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo cried.

"INUYASHA! STOP HURTING SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled as she started to stomp towards Inuyasha.  
"Oh shoot," Inuyasha said to himself as he run behind Nikki.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing, mister!" Nikki asked with annoyance.

"Hiding from Kagome, stupid," Inuyasha snorted.  
"You call me stupid again and I'm going to make sure Kagome says "THAT" word," Nikki said evilly.  
"Y-Yes ma'am, whatever you say," Inuyasha said with fear in his voice as he hid even more behind her.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as fire came out of her ears.  
"Um, Please Kagome. Don't hurt Inuyasha . . . he is just annoyed from before when you said "THE" word," Nikki said with a shy smile.  
"Really? And how do you-," Kagome said angrily but then stopped herself as her eyes fell upon Nikki's clothes. "Y-You're not from around here or should I say, this time period?" Kagome asked suspiciously as she eyed Nikki.

"No, I'm not from this time period, just like _you_," Nikki said with a scowl across her face as she stared back at Kagome. The two of them just stared at each other for sometime and Inuyasha and Shippo keep on looking from one to the other, trying to figure at what just happened.

However, after two minutes had passed, Nikki broke the silence.

"You think I followed you into the bone eaters well, right? Well, I didn't. I have no idea, actually how I got here. I can only remember going to sleep in my room and then when I wake up, I find myself here," Nikki said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Really, so how did you get to the feudal era, exactly?" Kagome questioned as she continued to look at Nikki with an "I don't believe a word you just said" look.

"I sleep walk, really bad habit, got it from my dad. I must have walk to your house and then into the well. I think I live just two doors down from you so it is very possibly that I did that," Nikki answered with a shrug. "Man, this is a very far-fetch story, I hope everyone believes it," Nikki said to herself as she bit her lower lip.

Kagome as standing still, thinking about what Nikki had just said. " She sleep walked to my house and into the well . . . I guess that is possibly since someone did move two doors down from me . . . yeah, she probably it telling the truth," Kagome though to herself with a smile. "Yeah, I guess you probably did. Sorry for being so mean before, please forgive me," Kagome said sweetly as she bowed to Nikki.

"No, it's all right, people make mistakes," Nikki laughed as she returned the bow.  
"Let's start over, okay. My name is-," Kagome began.  
"Kagome Higurashi, I know," Nikki said with a big grin. Kagome was dumbfounded.

"How . . . How did you know that?" Kagome asked with her eyes growing big.  
"She said because we're famous," Shippo stated as he ran over to Kagome.  
"Famous?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, yeah. First, I know you from living two doors down and also what he means by famous is that everyone talks about you guys . . . well the village I went through anyway," Nikki replied. "Man, I just keep lying and lying . . . I better not get used to this or my mom will kill me . . . OMG! I totally forgot about my family, I hope they don't worry about me too much," Nikki thought to herself as her facial expression changed from happy to scared.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she saw Nikki's facial expression change.  
"W-Oh! Nothing, OH! I forgot to tell you my name. It's Nikki Dales," Nikki stated with a big grin.  
"That's a very nice name," Kagome smiled.

"Yours too," Nikki replied as she returned the smile.

"Okay, let's stop this whole smiling business, it's making me sick. Now let's go back to Miroku and Sango and start camp before another demon comes," Inuyasha said with annoyance as he turn away from Nikki and Kagome and started to head towards the forest.

"Hey, wait for me, Inuyasha," Shippo yelled as he run after Inuyasha. Kagome and Nikki both laughed as they followed after Inuyasha and Shippo.  
"Well, would you like to camp with us, Nikki?" Kagome asked as she looked over at Nikki who was looking up at the trees.  
"REALLY! You mean it! YES!" Nikki answered happily.

"Okay then, let's go and I will introduce you to Miroku and Sango," Kagome said.  
"Okay, I'll race you to the camp site, 1, 2, 3, GO!" Nikki yelled as she raced pasted Inuyasha and Shippo.  
"Yeah, wait for me," Kagome shouted as she ran after Nikki. Inuyasha and Shippo just stared after them.

"Girls . . . we'll never understand them," Inuyasha said with a big sigh as he walked towards the camp.  
"You can say that again," Shippo muttered as he rolled his eyes.

XXXXXX

"Oh! Hello and who might you be?" Sango asked as she looked up at Nikki.  
"My names Nikki, Nikki Dale," Nikki answered as she held her ribs since she was out of breath.  
"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Sango," Sango smiled.

"Very nice to meet you as well," Nikki smiled back although she already knew who Sango was . . . but she wasn't about to tell her that.  
"Okay, Nikki, you win," Kagome said as she finally caught up to Nikki.  
"HA HA! I win," Nikki said as she stuck her tongue out at Kagome.

"Meany," Kagome muttered to herself as she sat down on one of the rocks that were surrounding the fire.  
"You guys had a race?" Sango asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Yup and I won," Nikki said triumphantly as she too sat down on one of the rocks. Kagome, Nikki, and Sango all laughed and then they started to have a conversation. But then, Miroku came out from nowhere.

"Well, hello and who might you be?" Miroku asked with a perverted smirk.  
"Okay, jerk. My name is Nikki but if you asked me if I will bear you children, I'm going to kick you so hard that your brain will fall out of your head," Nikki said angrily as she stared at Miroku. All the color in Miroku's face was gone.

"O-Kay ma'am, whatever you say," Miroku said sheepishly as he sat down next o Sango. Kagome and Sango both laughed.  
"Hey, Miroku, did you get us anything to eat or no?" Inuyasha questioned as he appeared behind Miroku with a clenched fist.  
"Um . . . No . . .," Miroku answered while biting his lip.

"You jerk," Inuyasha yelled as he hit Miroku in the back of his head. Miroku fell over while holding his head. Nikki laughed but then she stopped because she saw that everyone was staring at her.

"I thought it was funny," Nikki replied while trying to hold back a giggle. Inuyasha just stared at her.  
"Well, I guess that means that it's Shippo's turn to get food," Inuyasha stated as he sat down, surprisingly, next to Nikki.  
"Um . . . don't you want to go and sit next to Kagome?" Nikki inquired as she looked at Inuyasha.

"No, why would I want to sit next to her?" Inuyasha said with blush appearing on his face. Nikki just smirked.  
"Inuyasha, I could read you like a book so don't even try and hid what your feelings are because I can find out," Nikki stated slyly. Inuyasha just stared at Nikki with his eyes wide.

"W-Whatever, Shippo go get food NOW," Inuyasha yelled as Shippo appeared behind Kagome. Nikki smirked since she knew that Inuyasha was just changing the subject.

"I don't want to get it, it's dark and I might get eaten by a demon," Shippo answered with fear in his eyes as he held on to Kagome's shirt.  
"Inuyasha, stop being a jerk and go get something please," Kagome said as she picked Shippo up and put him on her lap.  
"What? I did it yesterday," Inuyasha whined.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled with steaming coming out of her ears.  
"I would go if I were you," Nikki whispered into his ear.  
"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered back. "Fine, I'm going, be back soon," Inuyasha stated as he got up and heading into the forest again. Everyone just watched him leave.

"Well, he probably is going to take a while so how about we all tell something about each other," Sango said.  
"Yeah, that's great idea, let's do it. But Nikki you go first, okay," Kagome smiled.

"Sure . . . Well, My name is Nikki Dales, I'm 15 years old, I just moved two doors down from Kagome but I used to live in the USA, I love to read fantasy books and comic books, play on the computer and piano. I have 5 siblings, 3 sisters and two brothers . . . . Anything else. . . . OH! I don't have a boyfriend," Nikki laughed.

"WOW! I like a lot of stuff like you do too . . . but I only have 1 sibling, my brother, I'm 16, I'm only from Tokyo Japan . . . and I do have a boyfriend," Kagome said as her face started to turn red.

"You mean two boyfriends, right?" Nikki asked with a smirk.  
"What do you mean by two?" Kagome inquired with her face becoming as red as a tomato.  
"OH! Nothing," Nikki whistled. "Okay, your turn, Sango."

"Well . . . I'm 16 and ½, I'm a demon slayer, I have 1 sibling but the rest of my family is dead . . .," Sango replied with tears forming in her eyes.  
"OMG! I'm sorry, Sango, please don't continue," Nikki said as she bit her lip since she knew already everything about Sango's family.  
"No, it's all right, I like to go outside and watch the clouds move, I like to sing, cook, and clean," Sango smiled.

"You also have a boyfriend," Nikki stated as she pointed to Miroku who was still on the floor.  
"Oh . . .," was all Sango said as she too began to blush.  
"WAIT! I want to say something too," Shippo pleaded.

"Okay," the girls said in unison.

"Well, I love the candy that Kagome always brings, I like to pick flowers, I like to go swimming, I also love to play tricks on Inuyasha with my toys," Shippo laughed as well as the girls.

"Oh, Shippo, you're so cute," Nikki smiled as she hugged Shippo, which made him blush.  
"I guess that's it for us introducing ourselves . . . unless you want to know about Miroku, Nikki," Sango said as she looked from Miroku to Nikki.  
"No, that's okay, there really is only one word to describe his life, PERVERT," Nikki grinned. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked as he appeared with a basket of fish.  
"Oh, nothing," Kagome smiled.  
"Well, here is fish, so Kagome, start cooking," Inuyasha stated as he put the basket on Kagome's lap and sat down once again next to Nikki.

"Okay, would you like your fish roasted, Nikki?" Kagome asked as she got up and went towards the fire.  
"Sure, I would love it," Nikki replied while licking her lips. So as Kagome was cooking the fish for everyone, everyone was talking to each other except for Sango, who went over to Miroku to see if he was okay.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango asked as she put her hand to where Inuyasha hit him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine my dear and you?" Miroku asked as he got up and put his hand on Sango's butt and started to rub it.  
"YOU PERV," Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku across the face. Everyone stared wide eyed at Sango and Miroku. After that little scene, everyone went back to talking to each other.

Finally after 45 minutes, Kagome said that the fish was ready. Everyone got up and got their fish, then sat down.

"Inuyasha, did you tell Nikki a little about yourself," Kagome asked as she sat next to Inuyasha instead of her original seat.  
"OH! That's okay, he doesn't need to tell me," Nikki said with a little smile.  
"Yeah, whatever, so are you going to say with us tonight?" Inuyasha asked as she looked at Nikki.

"Yes . . . would that be all right with you?" Nikki inquired while return his stare.  
"I couldn't care less," Inuyasha shrugged.  
"Okay then, I will," Nikki stated and then started to eat her roasted fish.

After an hour or two, everyone finished the food and talking with each other.

"Okay, let's go to bed guys so we can continue our journey tomorrow," Kagome said as she rolled out her sleeping bag. Everyone did as they were told and got ready for bed.

"Good night, Kagome," Shippo whispered as he curled up next to Kagome.  
"Good night, Shipp and everyone else," Kagome said sleepily then she closed her eyes and when into a very deep sleep.  
Nikki, of course, didn't have a sleeping bag or a blanket so she just went over to a tree and leaned up against it.

"You comfortable?" Inuyasha snorted.  
"And when did you start to care if I was," Nikki shot back and then close her eyes and went to sleep. Inuyasha just stared at her for a while but then his eyes started to move up and down her body.

"Wow . . . she . . . All right, Inuyasha, you need some sleep if you are checking out girls," Inuyasha said to himself as he hit himself in the head. Inuyasha climbed up the tree which Nikki was leaning on, yawn and then he too went into a very deep sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was checking out Nikki! faints Man, what will Kagome do if she finds out Inuyasha might like Nikki. Well, you first most review this chapter before moving on, okay. Thanks for reading! Message me!  



	3. Wake Up & Let's Find Some Trouble

Disclaimer: I can't draw Inuyasha well which meaning I'm not the real author of it.

* * *

_Chapter #3: Wake Up & Let's Find Some Trouble_

Nikki had a great sleep since the dream she had was totally awesome. The dream was about her, tanning on the beach on with a blue bikini on and as she was tanning, she heard someone say in a sexy voice, "Can I join you?". Nikki looks over to see who just said that she saw that it was Sesshomaru in swim shorts, and he looked extremely hot in them. Nikki blushed and said sure so he sat down next to her and they started to talk. Before you know it, they began kissing each other with Sesshomaru on top of Nikki. And right when Sesshomaru was about to take Nikki's top off . . . .

"GET UP NIKKI!" Inuyasha yelled in her ear.  
Nikki must have jumped ten feet.  
"What I didn't do anything," Nikki stated as she put her arms across her breast.

Inuyasha was staring at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked with confusion.  
Nikki looked down and saw what she was doing so then she let her hands fall.

"Oh nothing," She said with a Ryo Bakura smile. "That was only a dream, Nikki, that was only a dream," Nikki told herself as an anime sweat drop appeared behind her head.

"Well, stop acting strange and come on. Everyone is eating breakfast already," Inuyasha said impatiently.  
"Okay, gosh, I'm coming," Nikki answered as she stretched her arms up to the sky.

Inuyasha and Nikki walked over to where everyone else was seating and talk. Nikki sat next to Kagome and once again Inuyasha sat besides her.

"Inuyasha, go sit next to Kagome," Nikki stated with a stern look at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha just stared back at her.

"Why should I do that?" Inuyasha inquired.  
"Because . . . Well, Don't you like her?" Nikki questioned with fear in her eyes.  
"OH NO! If Inuyasha doesn't like Kagome that means that he likes Kikyo and then . . . I'm not going to let that happen," Nikki told herself.

Inuyasha blushed like crazy and looked away from Nikki.  
Nikki smirked evilly.  
"I guess that answers my question . . . So why don't you sit next to her?" Nikki smiled.

"Shut up; don't tell me what to do?" Inuyasha barked back with his face as red as a pepper.  
"What are you two fighting about?" Kagome asked with an annoying look.

Nikki was about to answer when Inuyasha screamed, "NOTHING, JUST EAT YOUR FREAKEN BREAKFAST!" and with that, Inuyasha got up and jumped onto the branch which he slept on last night.

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Nikki and frowned.  
Nikki looked at Kagome's facial expression and saw that she was sad.

"Kagome, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong, I would rather love a pig than Inuyasha," Nikki said with a laugh.  
Kagome laughed with her and then stated, "You're a really great friend, Nikki."  
"You too and can I have some breakfast please, I'm starving," Nikki whined.

Everyone laughed and then pasted bread with fish over to Nikki.

"Thanks," She said before she started eating it like a pig.  
"Nikki, don't eat too fast or you will choke," Sango smiled.  
"Okay mommy," Nikki smiled back.

But then all of a sudden, Kagome stood up with a stern face.

"I can feel a shard," She stated.  
"And I can smell a stupid demon, let's move," Inuyasha said as he jumped down and ran over to Kagome.  
"Okay, let's go everyone," Kagome nodded as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got up as well.

"Please transform, Kirara," Sango said as she put Kirara down on the floor.  
Kirara transformed and everyone climbed on her except for Nikki.  
"Um . . . Can I come with you guys or will I get in the way?" Nikki asked sadly as she looked up at everyone.

"You will get in the way," Inuyasha replied quickly.  
"Inuyasha . . . That's okay, you can come with us, Nikki," Kagome said sweetly before she hit Inuyasha on the side of the head.  
"Ouch . . . Fine, you can come, now let's GO!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up into the air.

"All right," Nikki cried with joy as she jumped onto Kirara and then she took off.  
Nikki couldn't believe it. It was always her dream to go and battle demons with the Inuyasha gang and finally . . . her dream had come true.  
"Let's kick some demon BUTT!" Nikki yelled happily.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled (except for Inuyasha) as they flew over mountain tops towards the demon in which Kagome felt had a shard.

* * *

Well, it's just like what they really do in Inuyasha, battle demons and get shards but the only new thing is that they have Nikki on their team now. So the only questioned is . . . will the Inuyasha gang be able to kill this demon or was Inuyasha right . . . will Nikki just be in the way? Please review and read next chapter to see what happens next. Also, you can message me too if you would like:D 


End file.
